mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Nakamura vs. Rodrigo Lima
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Lima landed an inside kick. Nakamura got a good double after eating a left hook. Four thirty-five as Lima worked for an armbar-triangle combo there. He switched to an omoplata or a straight armbar. Nakamura defended well. Four fifteen. Back to a triangle attempt. Nakamura defended. A triangle again, then omoplata. Four minutes left. Nakamura landed a left hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Lima landed a right from the bottom and ate a left. Nakamura landed three left hammerfists and a right with three fifteen. Three minutes. The ref wanted work. Nakamura's a grinder by reputation. Nakamura landed a big left hammerfist. A big right. Two thirty-five. Nakamura defended an armbar, ate an upkick and dodged another there. Nakamura landed a right. Two fifteen. Nakamura landed a right and a right hammerfist standing over Lima. A big right there. Two minutes. Nakamura landed a right. A right hammerfist. One thirty-five. Nakamura landed a big right. Lima rolled for a leglock, swept with it and got the standing back. One fifteen left. Nakamura turned to the clinch. Lima kneed the groin, Nakamura crouched down in pain as the Canadian crowd booed. Yves Lavigne gave Lima his final warning already. They continued. One minute as Lima landed a flying knee to the body and a right and they clinched. He was very aggressive. Nakamura kneed the body. Thirty-five. Nakamura worked a single. Lima took the back with both hooks beautifully stepping over, Nakamura turned to guard. Wow. Fifteen left. Lima landed a right hammerfist from the bottom. He wanted an omoplata or straight armbar. Hmm. The first round ended. Good round. 10-9 Nakamura but close. Jimmy Smith disagreed, giving it to Lima. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled. They clinched, Lima kneed the groin and time was called again. More boos from the Canadian Ontario crowd. Lavigne told Lima's corner to translate to him that he was getting a point taken and he took it. Wow. They touched gloves continuing onwards. Lima stuffed a single. Four fifteen as he sprawled stuffing another to the clinch. Nakamura kneed the thigh. Four minutes. Lima stuffed an outside trip and then Nakamura got another with the body lock to half-guard. Nakamura landed a left. Lima regained guard with three thirty-five. Nakamura landed three short left hammerfists. Lima landed a right. Three fifteen. Nakamura landed another pair of short left hammerfists. Lima worked an armbar. Three minutes left. Nakamura escaped. Lima worked a triangle, he had it a bit. Also an armbar possibly. Two thirty-five. Nakamura landed two left hammerfists. Lima tried an armbar. Two fifteen. Lima worked a triangle. He tried an omoplata. Two minutes. He was going for that omoplata. Nakamura stepped over with a right hammerfist and five more hard ones. Lima landed some from the bottom, they traded hammerfists. One thirty. Lima landed two lefts. One fifteen. Nakamura landed a left hammerfist. Lima worked an armbar. One minute as he switched for an omoplata. Nakamura was defending well. Lima also chained in a toehold attempt. He let it go. Nakamura escaped the omoplata. Thirty-five. Lima landed an upkick. Lima tried a leglock. Kneebar. Fifteen. Lima worked hard for the kneebar. Nakamura defended, he went for a counter leglock. The second round ended. I'd score that round a 9-9 draw. The third round began. Lima kneed the body and landed a blocked high kick, kneed the face, stuffed a single holding the cage and being warned repeatedly. Four thirty as Nakamura had the standing back. Nakamura dumped Lima down but Lima had a kimura from half-guard. Four fifteen. Nakamura was cut from that knee over the left eye. Four minutes as Lima had that kimura out. Lima switched to an omoplata. Three thirty-five. Lima landed a big right hammerfist there. "Sweep!" Nakamura landed a left or three. Three fifteen. Nakamura landed a right. Three minutes. Two right hammerfists from Nakamura. Nakamura passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Nakamura landed two lefts. Three lefts there. Two fifteen. Nakamura landed two lefts. Two minutes. Two left hammerfists. A big right. A left. A right hammerfist. Two rights. Another there landed. One thirty-five. Lima rolled for a kneebar again. He switched to a heelhook. One fifteen. Nakamura was countering. The Canadian crowd booed there. One minute. The ref stood them up. Hmm. Lima landed a jab and they clinched. Thirty-five. Nakamura had the standing back. Lima stuffed a trip. Lima rolled down for another kneebar. Fifteen. He switched to an inverted heelhook, Nakamura countered. The third round ended. 10-9 Nakamura but close. 29-27 Nakamura. Sherdog seems to think either 28-28 draw or 29-27 Lima. Jimmy Smith thought it was also a 28-28 draw. It can't be a draw though. 29-27 UD for... Nakamura. Thought so. They hugged.